


Sauvetage ?

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Something's wrong again, They go for it, They have a plan, Things are not going well for them
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après Aiden, c'est Lydia. Ils doivent faire quelque chose. Stiles a un plan, et il ne plait à personne. Derek est le seul à sentir que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais personne n'écoute, et ça les mène tout droit dans les emmerdes. Pour changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauvetage ?

 

Stiles a exposé son plan, les personnes présentes ont toutes plus ou moins réagi de manière négative (sauf Peter qui, lui, est prêt à tout pour sa Sorcière), mais ont finalement accepté face à la répartie inégalable du jeune Sorcier (« Vous avez mieux à proposer dans les cinq minutes qui suivent ? Non ? Je crois qu’on est fixé. »). Du coup, ils sont tous partis exécuter le plan bancal et dangereux de Stiles.

Tous ? Pas exactement, non. L’un d’eux s’est éclipsé à contre cœur parce qu’il a une chose importante à faire avant. Une chose qu’il n’a pas voulu dire aux autres. Ils n’ont pas besoin de cela, ce ne sont encore que des enfants.

C’est pour cela que Christopher Argent se trouve bientôt devant la clinique vétérinaire où les Sorciers ont sauvé sa fille. Il y entre, la porte d’entrée n’étant pas fermée malgré l’heure tardive, et cela, parce que son propriétaire y est retranché. Il est debout devant une table d’examen, un livre ouvert posé dessus. Le Chasseur s’approche de l’Emissaire, la mine sombre et fermée.

\- Vous êtes en danger, laisse-t-il tomber sans préambule.

Alan Deaton lève les yeux du livre qu’il feuilletait pour fixer son regard insondable sur le père d’Allison. Il ne dit rien, n’ayant rien à répondre à la déclaration du Chasseur.

\- Vous devez fuir, insiste l’homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Vous devez quitter la ville, le plus tôt possible.

Le visage du noir se crispe de colère, et peut-être d’une certaine peur, aussi.

\- Il en est hors de question. Je ne partirai pas, affirme-t-il d’une voix dure et dénuée de chaleur.

Bien qu’il ait l’habitude de paraître mystérieux et donne l’impression qu’on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance, Alan n’a jamais adopté un ton aussi froid, ni montré le moindre signe de colère. Néanmoins, de cela, Christopher n’en sait rien. Il ne le connaît pas assez pour savoir que la réaction de l’Emissaire est inhabituelle, et pour le moins curieuse.

\- Mais vous n’avez pas le choix ! S’exclame-t-il donc, contrarié que le vétérinaire rejette son aide.

Il se sent redevable envers l’Emissaire qui a sauvé la vie de son unique fille. Et le seul moyen pour lui d’être quitte serait de sauver le Maître de Coven à son tour. Sauf que si celui-ci ne veut pas être sauvé, le Chasseur ne pourra pas s’acquitter de sa dette ; sa conscience ne le laissera pas tranquille.

\- Que croyez-vous, Argent ? Demande Deaton, la mâchoire serrée par la tension. Que je vais fuir et abandonner mon Cercle ? Que je vais laisser des adolescents, jeunes Sorciers, sans défense ? Alors que votre père et votre sœur leur veulent du mal ? Alors que d’autres puissances maléfiques sévissent en ville ?

Christopher doit bien avouer qu’il n’a pas songé que l’Emissaire serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour celles de ses apprentis. Inconsciemment, il avait encore le préjugé tenace que son père avait gravé au fer rouge sous son crâne : les Sorciers sont des lâches. Et il se rend à présent compte de son erreur de jugement. Son jugement de valeur n’a pas lieu d’être, parce que tous les Sorciers ne sont pas des lâches, tout comme les Chasseurs ne sont pas tous des psychopathes sanguinaires. Puis soudain, il réalise une chose.

\- Vous le saviez, depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? Demande-t-il, presqu’impressionné.

Presque.

\- Que sauver votre fille voudrait dire me faire repérer par votre père ? Questionne nonchalamment Deaton. Oui, je le savais.

\- Et vous l’avez quand même fait…

Si, définitivement, Christopher est impressionné. Alan est plus courageux qu’il ne l’est lui-même.

\- Vous vous attendiez à ce que je laisse Allison mourir ? Vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion des Sorciers pour penser une chose pareille. Je ne laisserai jamais une enfant mourir parce que cela me met en danger. J’ai des responsabilités en tant que Maître de Coven, et en tant qu’Emissaire. Et les conséquences qui en découlent sont la Croix que je dois porter. Moi, et moi seul.

Il regarde fixement le Chasseur pour appuyer ses propos avant de reprendre le feuilletage de son livre.

\- Vous n’allez pas les laisser intervenir, je me trompe ? Interroge Christopher.

\- Ils ne doivent rien savoir. Ils ont déjà assez de problèmes. Je n’ai pas besoin que Stiles, Erica et Derek culpabilisent et vous rejettent la faute dessus.

\- Vous êtes conscients que si vous ne leur dites pas, ils en viendront quand même à la conclusion que c’est en amenant Allison chez vous et en la sauvant qu’ils vous auront condamné ? Et s’ils découvrent que je savais, alors ils se retourneront contre nous.

Deaton daigne enfin le regarder, avec un fin sourire.

\- Croyez-moi, Stiles sera plus intelligent que ça, et il saura convaincre les autres, assure-t-il avant de placer ses mains de part et d’autre du livre pour se pencher vers lui. Faites confiance à ces jeunes Sorciers, et ils vous surprendront.

\- Je n’ai pas pour habitude de laisser des gamins décider de mon destin, rétorque vivement le Chasseur.

\- Vous devriez, pourtant. Parce que ce ne sont pas n’importe quels « gamins », affirme le noir, les traits mortellement sérieux. Ce sont des Sorciers, ou des Familiers, qui en savent plus long que vous sur la Magie et sur le Monde Faérique.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne sais rien ? Demande agressivement Christopher, n’appréciant pas qu’on le place à un rang inférieur à des adolescents qui ne connaissent de la vie que les amourettes de lycée et les privations injustes de sorties de leurs parents.

\- Vous ne saviez rien des Cercles, répond simplement l’Emissaire. Votre père est tellement axé sur l’assassinat de l’espèce qu’il abhorre le plus, qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de vous enseigner le fonctionnement de la magie, de l’Essence, de l’Etincelle, et du Cercle. Et une négligence pareille en dit long sur le caractère de votre père…

Un silence plane, le Chasseur ne sachant pas s’il doit s’offenser ou approuver. Parce que, réellement, il ne savait rien sur les Cercles, et son père est le responsable de cette lacune. De ces lacunes, à dire vrai.

\- Vous gagnerez à côtoyer ces jeunes, affirme Deaton. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, il me reste des choses à faire, avant que je ne puisse plus m’en occuper…

Ou, comment se faire mettre à la porte avec un argument culpabilisant pour être sûr de ne pas vouloir rester. Carrant les épaules, redressant le menton, Christopher Argent adresse un signe de tête sec à l’Emissaire avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la clinique. Ce sera probablement la dernière fois qu’il verra Alan Deaton, vétérinaire, Maître de Coven et Emissaire de Beacon Hill et du Clan Deaton. Qu’il le verra vivant, du moins.

Ooo0ooO

\- Je trouve toujours que c’est une très mauvaise idée, grogne Derek, derrière Stiles, alors qu’ils marchent dans la forêt avec le peu de membres du Cercle qui les a soutenus.

\- Oui, bah, on a toujours pas mieux, alors arrête de râler, lui rétorque le jeune Sorcier dans un souffle.

\- Si on meurt, je reviendrai te hanter, insiste quand même le Familier, dépité.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

\- Arrête d’être aussi dramatique, et en plus, je te ferais remarquer que si je suis mort aussi, ce qui sera probable dans le cas où on meurt tous, tu ne pourras pas me hanter, fait-il doctement en se baissant pour éviter une branche plus basse que les autres.

\- Vous voulez bien vous taire, les deux mariés ? Intervient Peter, exaspéré. On est pas en randonné, mieux vaut qu’on ne soit pas repéré 10 kilomètres avant la grotte !

Cette fois-ci, le Sorcier et son Familier lèvent les yeux au ciel dans un parfait ensemble, mais ne répliquent rien. L’oncle de Derek a raison, il faut qu’ils soient plus silencieux. Aussi, plus aucun commentaire n’est échangé dans le groupe qu’ils forment. Scott, Allison, John, Erica, Peter, Derek et Stiles traversent la forêt et passent près de la réserve de Lylwokee, afin de rejoindre la Clairière des Faons, là où se trouve la grotte. Melissa est restée ne ville, parce qu’elle n’est qu’infirmière ; elle n’a pas de pouvoir, pas de super-force, ni même de formation au combat, comme John.

Finalement, suivant Allison, ils finissent par trouver la grotte. L’instinct de Derek se redresse et une alarme hurle « Alerte ! Alerte ! » sous son crâne. Il sent une vibration brûlante, presque tangible. Et cette odeur insoutenable de clou de girofles et de soufre…

\- Stop, chuchote-t-il furieusement. Quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Lydia est dans cet endroit ? Demande Peter avec une grimace, sans tenir compte de l’avertissement de son neveu.

\- Je n’en sais rien, avoue Allison. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que le sort m’a révélé la présence d’Aiden… Nous supposons juste qu’elle soit avec lui.

\- Il n’y a qu’un moyen d’en être sûr ! Rétorque férocement le vieux loup.

Et sans attendre, il entre dans la grotte, avant que Derek ne puisse le retenir. Les autres suivent immédiatement le mouvement, comme s’ils attendaient simplement que l’un d’eux se décide pour en faire de même. Et le Familier brun est atterré. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette grotte, les ondes lui apparaissent négatives, malveillantes et dangereuses… Et soudain, il comprend. Qu’ils sont idiots ! Qu’ils sont stupides de ne pas y avoir songé ! Il ne leur est même pas venu à l’esprit que la grotte serait protégée par un sort ! Voyez à quel point ils sont stupides ! Pourtant, ça tombe sous le sens, non ? Il faut être vraiment con pour croire que les méchants laisseraient l’endroit où ils retiennent captifs les gentils, sans protection particulière ! Ils sont vraiment, totalement et incroyablement cons ! Putain !

Et vous savez le pire ? C’est que, même en sachant cela, Derek entre quand même. Son Sorcier est à l’intérieur, et il n’est pas question qu’il le laisse seul.

Quand il franchit le pas de la grotte, le sort se colle à sa peau, la rend comme poisseuse, et un sentiment plus que désagréable se glisse sous son épiderme, le mettant mal-à-l’aise. Le goût du soufre et du clou de girofle se pose sur sa langue, rend sa bouche pâteuse et sa déglutition difficile. Ses yeux s’emplissent légèrement de larmes de dégoût alors que son odorat sensible est agressé par cette fragrance puissante qui lui donne une impression malsaine.

Quand il rejoint les autres au fond de la grotte, il ne s’attendait pas à y voir l’Horreur.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsque Peter entre dans la grotte, il ne perd pas de temps à la contempler et se dirige immédiatement vers le fond, persuadé de sentir la senteur florale du parfum de sa Sorcière. Et lorsqu’il y parvient, il se fige, l’effroi glaçant ses veines, la douleur prenant son cœur d’assaut.

Lydia est là, retenue prisonnière par des chaînes, la tête pendant sur sa poitrine, ses longs et beaux cheveux roux cachant son visage aux traits fins, les bras attachés au-dessus d’elle, ses jambes inertes, ses pieds peinant à toucher le sol. Sa jolie robe blanche parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs est déchirée sur l’abdomen et imbibée de sang. Sa délicate peau blanche est déchiquetée laissant pendre un bout de ses intestins, et entrevoir son estomac.

Peter lâche un hurlement de souffrance qui doit résonner dans toute la ville alors qu’il tombe à genoux, les bras ballants, des larmes pleins les yeux, des sanglots se pressant contre ses lèvres désormais closes en une fine ligne. Il a tellement mal qu’il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se passe autour de lui, et franchement ? Il s’en tape mais royalement. « Impossible. C’est impossible. C’est impossible ». Il se répète ces mots comme une litanie censée effacer l’horreur qu’il a sous les yeux et sa douleur qui court librement dans son corps tel un poison qui atteint son cœur un peu plus fortement à chaque battement.

Ooo0ooO

Erica est la deuxième à entrer dans la grotte et à suivre le même chemin que Peter. Pourtant, elle, elle ne voit pas Lydia. Non, son regard est rivé à Aiden. Ou du moins, à ce qui reste de la panthère. Aiden… Son _corps_ est presque bleu, couvert de contusions, de brûlures, de coupures ; il lui manque de la peau sur les bras, son torse est maculé de sang séché et de graves brûlures, et chaque parcelle de peau qui n’est pas marquée par tout cela est marquée par les coups. Sa jambe gauche a un angle normalement impossible et l’os d’une blancheur écœurante a percé l’épiderme.

La blonde se tourne pour s’appuyer sur la paroi de la grotte à sa droite et se met à vomir tout ce qu’elle peut tout en pleurant et sanglotant. La souffrance prend le contrôle de son esprit et elle s’assoit à même le sol, fixant le vide. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas affronter cette réalité. Elle ne peut pas et elle ne va pas le faire. Elle va se perdre dans les tréfonds de son esprit pour oublier que son Âme vient de voler en éclat. Le monde s’efface autour d’elle et progressivement, elle ne reçoit plus aucune information provenant de lui.

Ooo0ooO

Le troisième à pénétrer dans cet endroit est Stiles, et son souffle se coupe sous l’horreur qui s’étale sous son regard empli de souffrance. Sa meilleure amie et Aiden sont morts. Son pire cauchemar est devenu réalité. Il a échoué. Il a tué ses amis. Il est responsable.

Une violente nausée le prend et la tête lui tourne soudain. Il se sent mal, terriblement mal. Le genre de mal qui vous donne l’impression que vous ne vous relèverez jamais. Ses amis sont morts dans d’atroces souffrances, et tout est sa faute.

Et peu lui importe de savoir si les responsables sont toujours sur les lieux de leur crime abominable ou non. Parce que tout s’efface autour de lui pour ne laisser que l’horreur de la vision.

Ooo0ooO

Lorsqu’Allison parvient à son tour au fond de la grotte, son regard s’agrandit de terreur. Son esprit est focalisé sur une chose, une seule, et elle ne parvient même pas à savoir ce que font les autres, comment vont ses nouveaux amis. Et elle ne peut pas le faire, parce qu’elle fixe avec affolement l’homme qui se tient derrière une grosse pierre plate au centre de la grotte.

Gérard.

Son grand-père est là, et la fixe avec une telle expression de dégoût qu’elle sent sa peur prendre des proportions énormes. Le son de son cœur couvre presque le hurlement de Peter, les vomissements et sanglots d’Erica.

\- Tu es immonde, Allison. Une de ces _choses_. Tu mérites la mort.

Comment est-ce possible ?! Elle était pourtant sûre que son grand-père n’était pas derrière tout ça ! Elle le surveille tout le temps ! Elle a été prudente ! Comment Gérard peut-il être au courant ? Comment peut-il tuer des gens innocents ? Comment peut-il envisager de tuer sa propre petite-fille ? Cet homme est-il donc plus monstrueux qu’elle n’aurait pu l’imaginer ?

Quand Gérard s’approche d’elle, elle ne parvient pas à faire un mouvement pour se soustraire à ce qu’il compte faire. Son Destin est scellé. Et sa tétanie s’intensifie au point où elle ne peut plus respirer. Il va réellement la tuer.

Ooo0ooO

John a suivi le groupe, et à présent, il ne sait pas s’il souhaite ne l’avoir jamais fait ou l’avoir fait plus rapidement. Ainsi, il ne serait pas obligé de contempler son unique enfant transpercé par une épée, son sang s’échappant de la blessure avec abondance. Il se précipite vers lui sans prendre garde au chaos qui l’entoure, parce que réellement, il n’en a rien à faire. Pas alors que Stiles vacille avec un hoquet de stupeur et de douleur. Il l’attrape juste avant qu’il ne tombe au sol et il l’allonge, lâchant un torrent de paroles réconfortantes tout en inspectant la plaie. Il ne peut rien. Il ne peut rien pour son fils, parce que l’épée s’est fichée dans son cœur, et qu’il n’en a plus pour très longtemps.

Le Shérif laisse alors ses larmes coulées sur ses joues alors qu’une haine farouche pour la vie le prend aux tripes. D’abord sa tendre épouse, Claudia, et maintenant, l’unique but de sa vie, son fils, Stiles ? Que salope est la vie pour lui prendre les deux êtres qui lui sont les plus précieux au monde ?

Il a survécu à la mort de Claudia parce qu’il y avait Stiles ; il devait s’occuper de lui, l’élever, l’aider.

Il ne survivra pas à la mort de Stiles. Il n’a plus aucun but dans son existence.

Lorsque Stiles pousse son dernier soupir dans un râle d’agonie, John sent son cœur se briser irréversiblement. Il se sent mourir en même temps que son enfant, la chair de sa chair.

Ooo0ooO

Scott n’en croit pas ses yeux. Tout cela est impossible. Raphaël McCall ne peut pas se tenir à vingt mètres de lui. Il ne peut pas être appuyé sur la pierre plate au centre de la grotte. Son père ne peut pas être ici. Sa mère lui a dit qu’elle l’avait éloigné, qu’il ne viendrait jamais les retrouver… Elle lui a promis. Elle lui a promis qu’ils étaient saufs, l’un comme l’autre, et que Raphaël ne leur ferait jamais de mal !

\- Ah, Scott… Mon cher fils… Je peux lire sur ton visage que ta mère ne t’a pas tout dit sur mon compte, n’est-ce pas ? Sourit le brun aux traits similaires au jeune Sorcier mais avec trente ans de plus. Melissa a toujours été trop prévenante envers toi. Tu en es devenu d’une naïveté exaspérante.

Raphaël se met à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là ? L’interroge l’adolescent à la mâchoire de travers.

Il a peur. Il sait son père puissant ; c’est un grand Maître de Coven, avec beaucoup de pouvoir et de capacités. Et s’il est là avec l’intention de leur nuire, alors ils sont fichus.

\- Voyons, Scott, ne fait pas comme si tu n’avais pas deviné ! S’exclame Raphaël avec un sourire de connivence. Attends, tu n’as réellement aucune idée ? Et dire que tu es la chair de ma chair…

Le Sorcier soupire de lassitude, comme si tout ça l’épuisait. Comme si son fils le décevait. Et, Scott a beau savoir que son père est un homme affreux, ça le blesse de voir la déception se peindre sur ses traits. Il n’a pas demandé à être comme il est, et n’y est pour rien si son père ne l’aime pas. Pas vrai ? Pour dire la vérité, il a compris pourquoi Raphaël est là, mais il espère tellement fort qu’il se trompe qu’il ne dit rien. Parce que, c’est impossible, d’accord ?

\- Voyons que je t’explique en détail…, commence le Sorcier plus âgé. Je vous ai suivi, avec ta mère, j’ai découvert ce Cercle, si prometteur, si puissant, aux mains d’un Emissaire. Même pas un Sorcier… Il ne saurait pas exploiter tout le potentiel d’un tel pouvoir.

\- Ne leur fais pas de mal ! Le coupe Scott, désespéré.

Il n’est pas dans le Cercle depuis longtemps, mais il apprécie déjà tant les membres qui le forment… Même Jackson, oui. D’une certaine manière, Scott plaint le blond, parce qu’il a reconnu les symptômes d’un grand manque d’attention parentale. Si lui n’avait pas eu Melissa, il serait probablement devenu aussi puant et pédant que Jackson.

\- N’est-ce pas adorable ? Ronronne Raphaël en se déplaçant légèrement pour contourner la pierre. C’est trop tard, Scott, bien trop tard. Il y avait un sort à l’entrée de la grotte. Un sort qui m’a permis de récupérer les Etincelles de chaque Sorcier qui a franchi cette entrée. Ce qui a coupé les Familiers de leur Sorcier… Quelle tristesse ! Fait-il semblant de se lamenter.

Un sourire cruel orne soudain les lèvres de son géniteur (peut-il encore l’appeler « père » ? Il ne pense pas).

\- J’ai eu tout le loisir de vous observer, toi et ta mère… Au lycée et en dehors, tes yeux de chiot battu se posent toujours sur la cadette des Argents. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir sa véritable nature ! Je me suis fait un plaisir…

\- Non ! Hurle Scott, ne voulant pas écouter la suite.

\- … De prévenir son grand-père. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle entache leur nom, tu comprends ? Et puis, j’ai obtenu de lui une aide précieuse…

Scott ne veut pas en entendre davantage. Il lève le bras et prononce une formule qu’il a apprise pour se défendre, mais rien ne se produit. Excepté que son paternel soupire longuement d’exaspération.

\- Quelle partie tu n’as pas comprise dans « Je vous ai pris vos Etincelles » ? Tu ne peux plus faire de Magie !

Alors, il est perdu. Il se battra pour sa vie, mais il sait que ce n’est même pas la peine. Son père a une puissance magique qui lui permet de le tuer d’un clignement de paupières. Il est mort.

Il est mort.

Ooo0ooO

Non. Derek n’y croit pas. C’est forcément une mise en scène. Stiles ne peut pas être dans les bras de son père, inerte, pâle – que dit-il, pâle… Blême, comme un _cadavre_ – et couvert de sang carmin ; une couleur presque obscène sur le corps de son Sorcier. Il ne peut pas. Il l’aurait senti, n’est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas avoir mis tant de temps avant d’arriver. Il ne peut pas…

Il a entendu le hurlement de douleur que Peter a poussé. Il sait sans avoir besoin de regarder que Lydia n’est pas vivante. Et il a entendu Erica vomir puis pleurer. Aiden ne l’est pas non plus. Ils ont échoué, et en plus de ça, son Sorcier est mort. Et il n’était pas là pour le défendre. Il aurait pu tout éviter, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Et Stiles est mort.

Tout est sa faute. Derek ne peut pas vivre en sachant cela. Alors qu’il s’effondre à genoux, assis sur ses talons, il fixe sans le voir son Sorcier sans vie.

Le temps semble ralentir autour de lui alors qu’il se demande s’il doit mettre fin à sa vie immédiatement. Se trancher lui-même la gorge. Il a mal, tellement mal… C’est un trou qui se creuse dans sa poitrine, c’est un manque qui l’aspire tout entier, c’est une brûlure qui consume son Âme.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Malgré tout, il n’y croit pas. Ce n’est pas possible. Ce n’est tout simplement pas possible. Il ne veut pas y croire.

Il tourne la tête pour… Non. Il ne tourne pas la tête. Il le veut, pourtant. Sauf que ça lui paraît être la chose la plus difficile qu’il ait jamais eue à faire. Détacher ses yeux de son Sorcier, de son Maître, de son _corps,_ lui semble impossible. C’est trop douloureux.

C’est un peu comme si vous courrez, puis vous tombez et vous écorchez le genou. En vous asseyant, vous fixez votre blessure et vous la sentez piquer et brûler. Un caillou s’y est fiché. Puis vous sentez vos mains devenir faibles alors que tout le sang qui les irriguait – ou presque – se dirige vers la plaie dans votre peau pour y apporter les anticorps nécessaires à l’empêchement d’infection (du moins, c’est ce que pense Derek, mais puisqu’il n’y connait pas grand-chose en guérison humaine…). Vos doigts tremblent, mais vous savez que vous devez les plonger dedans pour retirer le caillou afin que la peau ne cicatrise pas avec un corps étranger fiché en dessous. Vous ressentez une appréhension, presqu’une peur. Sauf que vous devez le faire. Et vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux, sinon, vous n’y verrez plus rien et vous ferez plus de mal qu’autre chose. Il vous faut être courageux pour le retirer.

Derek doit être courageux pour détourner le regard.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément pour contrôler l’angoisse que se simple geste lui procure. « Je cligne simplement des yeux ». Allez savoir pourquoi, cette simple pensée, cette façon détournée de dire qu’il va les garder fermés, l’aide à légèrement se détendre. Lentement, il commence à faire pivoter le haut de son corps, s’assoit par terre, continue de se tourner, le cœur battant si fort qu’il le sent pulser dans tout son corps et particulièrement à ses tempes où le bruit résonne avec une puissance qui lui donne presque mal à la tête.

Pour se tourner complètement, il lui faut une minute entière. Une minute entière pour tourner le dos à son Sorcier. Une minute douloureuse, où ses pensées l’accusent de laisser tomber son Maître, de n’être qu’un lâche, de n’être qu’une honte, un déchet, une déception, un échec… Une minute angoissante, où il a l’impression que Stiles va disparaître s’il ne le regarde pas. Et pourtant, il lui tourne le dos, à présent, et il inspire profondément, grimaçant à l’odeur de soufre et de clou de girofle tellement présente qu’elle l’étouffe presque.

Puis, il ouvre les paupières.

Ce qu’il a sous les yeux le stupéfie. Il voit Peter, à genoux par terre, secoué par de petits sanglots, rongé par la douleur ; il voit Erica, assise en tailleur face à la roche, amorphe et apathique ; il voit Allison figée dans une posture de défense, son bras gauche relevé pour protéger son visage, ses jambes légèrement fléchies et écartées pour lui assurer une position stable, le visage marqué par une terreur pure ; il voit Scott, debout au milieu de la grotte, la tristesse, la trahison et la peur profondément gravées sur ses traits, mais le corps droit, comme pour faire face avec dignité à la mort.

Et c’est tout.

C’est véritablement tout ce qu’il voit. Peter, Allison et Scott fixent le vide. Le mur du fond est vide. Dans cette grotte, il n’y a la présence ni d’Aiden, ni de Lydia. Il n’y a rien.

Le cœur battant, pris d’un espoir cruel, fou, mais tellement beau, il se tourne à nouveau pour vérifier l’état de Stiles. Vous dire que son palpitant, malmené par tant d’émotion, explose de joie dans sa poitrine quand il voit Stiles debout, fixant lui aussi le vide du mur du fond, n’est pas utile. Il va bien. Il est vivant. Il respire. Il est _debout sur ses jambes._ Il va bien !

John est non loin, au sol, penché sur la terre, pleurant le vide.

Le sort. Le _putain_ de sort. C’était ça ! Leur faire voir et vivre leur pire cauchemar, chacun d’eux absorbé dans son propre monde de démons. Ils auraient pu rester figés ainsi pendant des heures, voire des semaines, jusqu’à mourir de faim, comme englués dans une toile d’araignée qui les emprisonnait étroitement dans leurs peurs.

Sauf que Derek en est sorti. Il en sait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais, pour vous dire la vérité, il s’en fout. Pour le moment, le plus important est de briser le sortilège. Et comme il n’est pas Sorcier, il va le faire en secouant chaque personne présente dans cette grotte en espérant que cela fonctionne.

Il se relève rapidement et se dirige, bien sûr, vers Stiles. Il ne résiste pas à l’envie – au besoin, en réalité – de le serrer dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans son cou pour en respirer sa fragrance naturelle. Ce simple contact semble réveiller son Maître qui bouge, surpris d’avoir un poids sur lui.

\- Bordel de – que s’est-il passé ? Demande immédiatement le jeune Sorcier alors que son regard balaye les environs.

\- Un sort, marmonne Derek dans le creux de son cou, pas encore décidé à s’écarter de lui.

\- Un sort ? Répète Stiles en refermant ses bras autour de son Familier.

Il a besoin du réconfort que lui apporte l’étreinte. Parce que son cauchemar éveillé rampe encore sous sa peau. Derek se recule alors légèrement et dépose ses lèvres sur celles de son Sorcier, laissant le côté romantique, qui veut qu’on demande la permission avant de prendre une telle initiative, pour une autre fois. Il a besoin de sentir que Stiles est vivant. Et vous savez quoi ? Celui-ci ne pense même pas à protester ; les lèvres chaudes et dévorantes de Derek lui font un bien fou.

Oui, il sait qu’il a dit qu’il voulait que leur relation aille doucement, à une vitesse normale. Sauf qu’il doit se rendre à l’évidence : il n’est pas normal. Il risque sa vie – pas tous les jours, il n’est pas assez Drama-Queen pour le dire, mais c’est quand même pas loin, ces derniers temps – et il n’a pas le temps de suivre une vitesse normale. Il aurait pu mourir, aujourd’hui, si cela avait été l’intention de leur ennemi (ennemis ?). Il ne veut pas partir en puritain. Ni vierge (ne riez pas, c’est un réel problème qui le frustre tous les jours – et non, pas que pour _cette_ raison, mais à cause de la société, figurez-vous !).

Ils finissent quand même par se séparer, quand ils se souviennent qu’il y a encore des personnes emprisonnées dans leurs plus grandes peurs. Après un dernier baiser – il ne peut pas résister –, Derek se dirige vers son oncle pour s’accroupir devant lui et le secouer doucement par les épaules, alors que Stiles s’occupe de sortir son père du sortilège. Il est aussitôt étouffé sous une étreinte d’ours et ne cherche même pas à s’y soustraire, enlaçant son seul parent avec force, imaginant sans peine le cauchemar qu’il avait dû vivre.

Alors que le jeune Sorcier se prend une litanie de « Plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil ! », Derek et Peter, qui a repris ses esprits, et contenance, se chargent de délivrer les autres. Lorsque l’oncle du brun a réveillé Scott de son cauchemar, il lui laisse le soin de se charger d’Allison (que voulez-vous, il aime jouer les entremetteurs).

Quand tout le monde est enfin revenu à lui, encore secoué par leur expérience, Stiles trouve un petit papier sur la pierre plate au centre de la grotte, qui pourrait réellement servir d’autel pour un sacrifice. Le bout de papier est blanc, petit, fin, et plié en deux. Inquiet, il l’ouvre pour y lire à voix haute l’inscription faite à l’encre noire, d’une écriture élégante, ronde et penchée :

«  _La chasse est ouverte. Qui sera la proie ?_  »

Il frissonne. Ils se sont faits avoir comme des bleus. Ce sort n’était qu’un avertissement, un jeu, une démonstration de force. Et ils ne sont pas de taille. Pas tant qu’ils sont divisés et accaparés par des problèmes internes. Pas tant qu’ils ne réfléchissent pas correctement, logiquement, froidement à la situation.

Pas tant qu’ils ont peur…


End file.
